Alliance of Caenterin
The Alliance of Caenterin, commonly known as simply "the Alliance", was a political federation of united kingdoms on the continent of Caenterin. Politically, the Alliance was led by an emperor, who was chosen by various electors upon a previous one's death. In the aftermath of the Caenterian Anarchy, what was left of the Alliance fell to the Nightwalkers, prompting what remained of the government to flee north, where they re-established the faction in the Kingdom of Nethermarsh. The historical capital of the Alliance had always been Kingsgate, although, after the Second Alliance fell, it relocated to the far safer city of Dam, a city out of the Nightwalkers' reach. History In the aftermath of the Second Continentall War, the war-torn kingdoms of Caenterin came together in an attempt to mutually assist one another in recovering from the conflict's devastation, establishing a mutually beneficial organization dedicated to restoring the economy and political stability of the region, specifically to the ravaged and defeated kingdoms of Teutonia, the nation that spearheaded the disbanded Central League. Headed by the nations of the Grand Coalition, the victors of the war, the newly formed Alliance established its headquarters in the city of Kingsgate, once the capital of the Remulan Imperium and later that of the Exalted Remulan Empire, which, although not technically being a precursor state, was considered by some to be the spiritual predecessor of the Alliance. After the war, those nations that opted to join the Alliance selected electors to serve as liasons in Ithil to represent them in the political arena. After four years, a proper structure was devised by the electors, who decided to appoint an emperor to serve as chief executor of the Alliance, the position being for life. Additionally, every five years saw the election of a chancellor, who would oversee the day-to-day activities of the Alliance, as well as being the only one who had any sort of power over the emperor. The Alliance became more centralized over the years, eventually becoming a major threat to the expansion of Dale, the only nation of the late Grand Coalition to have not joined. This caused tension along the Eastern Border, resulting in a cold war, which lasted for nearly three decades. Following such, the economy boomed, propelling the Alliance into a golden age, all thanks to the financial prosperity of both Teutonia and Albus, two of the most powerful nations. The Alliance entered its twilight years after the Noorking Wars, when it once more became divided on a political and ideological level. After the death of Emperor Frederick in 2013 F.A., a number of Imperial candidates, many being kings from other nations belonging to the Alliance, flocked to Kingsgate. Ultimately, following a mysterious series of murders committed on several of the candidates, all but one of the candidates withdrew from their bids, resulting in the crowning of Espis' king, Lotharis Bolivar, as emperor in 2014. Bolivar proved to be a controversial choice due to his strong ideologies based upon continentalism. It was his desire to eliminate all national borders and transform all of Caenterin into a proper Empire once more, restoring the glory of the Imperium. This led to the disillusionment of countless leaders throughout the Alliance, albeit for different reasons. In 2016 F.A., Albion backed out of the Alliance, but instead of joining one of the three great factions, taking an isolationist stance and constructing a Great Wall along the southern border. The first nation to fully secede from the Alliance was Gaulia, which led to extreme tensions between it and Espis. Not long after, a secret convention in Byronstadt was held to discuss the creation of a separate power to oppose the Alliance. Teutonia, Ostreich, Nethermarsh, and several other Caenterian nations joined forces and established the Caenterian Powers, igniting a war between it and the states of the Alliance, which was led jointly by Espis, Ithil, and Boraelgrasp. Some states however wanted nothing to do with either side. The nationalistic kingdom of Albus, led by King Ronin Siefried, wanted absolutely nothing to do with the ideologies of Bolivar, and so he allied his nation with the Dale, another nationalistic power. Some other countries followed suit, joining that particular alliance, which became known as the Confederation of Northern Empires. In the meantime, the three powers fought against one another for control of the continent. The war lasted for two years. An armistace was signed in the aftermath of the Battle of Geddywhyne Dale, which proved not only to be the bloodiest battle in Caenterin's history, but also the largest in world history taking population percentage into account. Bloodied and tired, the remnants of the Alliance army returned to Ithil. Once the Nightwalkers arrived, the prince electors and national armies under direct control of Lotharis returned back to their respective kingdoms. Lotharis briefly took absolute command of what he referred to as "his empire", although this did not last for long. During the Nightwalker Incursion, he was killed during the Culling of Paletine, along with most of the city. Those who managed survived traveled North, what was left of the Alliance government fleeing to Dam, where they established Alliance in Exile. Not long after, the Caenterian Powers was dissolved, and those countries joined the Alliance in Exile but remained locked in a cold war against the Northern Empires.